


Who Needs Magic?

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus doesn't need magic to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who Needs Magic?  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Klaus doesn't need magic to get what he wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word magic on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I’m too smart to listen to you. No matter what you say or think I will never come to you.”

He ignored the searing pain her words brought. “You mark my words. You will be mine, Caroline.”

“How do you expect to accomplish that?” Caroline glared up at him. “Through magic?”

The distance between them disappeared as Klaus took a step closer. A smile ghosted across his face as her breath caught at his nearness. “Magic?” He shook his head as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I don’t think I’ll need any of that, Caroline. Do you?”


End file.
